


Puppet Master

by ropememory



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: inception_kink, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ropememory/pseuds/ropememory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non-explicit mass death.  (aka Saito has people killed)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppet Master

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://inception-kink.livejournal.com/19632.html?thread=46230704#t46230704) on inception_kink

The way the business world works, as far as Saito’s concerned, is that the people in charge do whatever it takes to get ahead. Sure, some have ethical and moral qualms about crossing certain lines, and there’s something to be said about being a righteous individual. However, in his experience, you have to be cutthroat, use all the possible tools available and willing to bend the rules if you want to be successful. You also have to keep your hands clean, if possible.

With that philosophy, _inception_ is just a way of one, using all possible tools available and two, being willing to bend the rules. However, it didn’t exactly keep his hands clean and _that_ was a problem that needed to be dealt with.

Having someone, or several someones, taken out was easy enough to cover up, if you knew the right people, and Saito _definitely_ knew the right people.

He debated leaving Cobb alone, because of the children, but Saito’s never particularly cared about collateral damage unless it somehow impacted him. In a different world, with different objectives, Cobb could live. They could all live. But that’s rose-colored, fantastical thinking. At least Saito saved Cobb for last, so he’d have the most time.

Ariadne was right before Cobb, because she was young and easy to get to and wouldn’t have been paranoid enough to worry about it.

It was a hard choice between Arthur and Yusuf as to who would be first, because what had happened to him was each of their faults, in a small way. In the end, Saito hired a second person so they could be taken out at the same time (Yusuf ended up going first, since Arthur was much harder to find).

Eames was in the middle, and that seemed appropriate, in a way, because he had always seemed to be involved with _everything._

Fischer would have been on the list, too, except once he had done what Saito had helped implant in his mind, what Saito had _wanted_ him to do, he was nothing, barely worth a lingering thought of possibility.

As it turns out, sleeping comes rather easy when you’re on top of the world, pulling all the strings.


End file.
